


Help! I Turned My Girlfriend into a Baby

by Charmedforever9494



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Skye, F/F, Femslash, melinda may would be a great mama, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A is turned into a child and Person B needs to find a way to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a bunch of stories to fanfiction.net a little bit ago and now posting here! Enjoy :)

“I don’t understand what could’ve gone wrong!  Everything looked perfect...I-I checked it all before th--” Jemma sputtered as she paced around the lab. “This should’ve worked perfectly. The ray should’ve put up a shield...not this nonsense!  I don’t even know how this could’ve hap--” her words were cut off by a light tug at the bottom of her jeans. Looking down and seeing the adorable sight in front of her, made the scientist deflate and smile gently. A tiny child that clearly resembled her girlfriend looked up at her with teary eyes. The little girl wore a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a mini sized leather jacket. Her lips started to tremble and light whimpers began to come out.

 

“No, no, no don’t cry Skye!” Jemma pleaded as she picked up the small child...her _girlfriend_.  “It’s okay, darling.  Please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to yell. I’m just a bit frustrated...but not with you, sweetheart! With myself, really. I seemed to have made a huge mistake…” the frazzled biochemist rambled as she cradled the (now calm) child in her arms. She continued to pace around the lab as little Skye cuddled into her neck.

 

“Simmons. How’s that shield ray coming along? Fitz said you guys worked out all the physics and replicating the ray we found, would be relatively easy…” Ward trailed off as he walked into the lab and caught sight of Jemma freeze mid-step with a child in her arms. _Hold on. That child looks a lot like Skye_.

 

Eyebrows furrowing, he began to question the guilty looking scientist. Though before he could get a word out, little Skye peeked out from her hiding spot under Jemma’s chin and whispered a quiet “hi”.  Ward’s features seemed to soften for a millisecond before he realized what was happening. His facial expression blanked and his back straightened as he muttered a reply.

 

“I’ll let Coulson in on the situation.  I’m sure he’ll love this.” he sighed.  “I’ll send   
Fitz down as well.  You’ll need his help...especially with having the kid to look after.”

 

“I’m sure I can fix this! If you could just hold her, I can just fi--”

 

“No. No, thank you. I need to get back to training.” Ward spit out quietly as he rushed out of the lab, but not before giving a quick wave to the toddler.

 

“Well. It looks like it’s just you and me again, Skye.  How old are you anyway, darling?  Can you tell me that?” Jemma questioned gently. The tiny version of her girlfriend looked down at her hands and slowly put up three fingers.  Smiling wide and giggling slightly as she was praised by the scientist. “Alright...three years old...good job sweetheart!”

 

Jemma turned around quickly as she heard the door to the lab slide open. Her eyes widened as Coulson, May and Fitz all hurried into the lab. “Wait! Do not crowd around us, she’s a little intimidated by new faces!” she shouted as gently as she could. The native Brit could feel the toddler shaking in her arms and wrapped her even tighter in her warm embrace. “Skye, sweetie.  This is Agent Coulson, Agent May and Fitz.  Can you say hello, darling?” she asked softly.

 

Pouting slightly, Skye raised her head and gave a small wave to the other adults in the room.  She smiled and began to giggle as Fitz waved hello with a silly face.

 

“What happened, Simmons? How did you even _do_ this?” Coulson questioned as he observed the younger version of Skye. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the tousled mane on her head and the adorable smile on her face.

 

“Really, Jem. I thought we worked out everything perfectly?”  Fitz wondered curiously.

 

“I don’t know sir! This outcome doesn’t make any sense.  This is the last thing I would’ve ever expected to happen…”

 

“May!” Everyone’s attention snapped towards the three year old as she shouted and reached for the Asian woman. “May! May! May!” Without a word or change in expression, Agent Melinda May gently picked up the toddler from the scientist’s arms and walked out of the lab.

 

“What just happened--” “Where is she taking my girlfriend?--” Fitzsimmons asked in unison with identical looks of confusion on their faces.

 

“Look. Agent May will look after her,” Coulson started confidently, though he had an expression not so different from the two scientists. “Just work on trying to find a solution to this situation.  I don’t think having a baby Skye is beneficial to anybody...no matter how adorable she may be…” he muttered the last part to himself. He gave them a nod and made his way out of the lab. Breathing in deeply, he walked off to look for May and Skye.


	2. Chapter Two

“Nooo! You do like dis!”  Coulson chuckled as he heard a small voice shout from the lounge area.  As he stepped through the door to the lounge, he had to muffle his laughter. A grinning Agent Ward was crawling across the floor with the tiny toddler sitting on top of his back. The rare sound of laughter spilled from the typically stoic agent, as he played ‘horsey’ with the small child.

 

“He’s really good with her, isn’t he? Who would’ve guessed,” May commented as she came up from behind Coulson. The Asian agent had a bowl with cheerios and sliced bananas in her hand, along with a water bottle in the other. “And she loves him. Almost jumped from my arms when she saw him.”

 

“I bet she’ll love to hear that when Fitzsimmons find a way to reverse this.” Coulson snickered while he watched the tiny girl wrap herself around the grinning agent, as he stood up with her in his arms.

 

“Sir.” Ward greeted him as he sat on the couch with the little one in his arms.  “Have they found anything to fix this?”

 

“They’re still working on it, Agent Ward. But I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep Skye occupied.” Coulson smirked.

 

“I don’t know wha--”

“Okay, enough teasing.  Ward, say goodbye to baby Skye and go look over our case with Coulson.  I’ll watch her until Fitzsimmons find a reversal.” May stated as she subtly nudged Coulson out of the lounge area.

 

The stoic agent stood up slowly and gave a gentle kiss to the toddlers’ forehead.  “See you later Skye…unfortunately the next time we meet, you’ll be taller and more annoying.” Ward whispered into the giggling child’s ear as he brought her to May.

 

“Bye-bye War!” Little Skye cheered as she snuggled herself into May’s neck.  “May may! Mmm!” The tiny brunette pouted as she reached for the bowl of food. “Mmm! Pwease?”

 

Coulson and Ward made their way to the conference room to discuss their current case while the Asian woman placed the child onto the floor.  “Sit up,” she said as she took a seat next to the younger version of Skye. May looked on contently as the toddler grabbed at the cheerios in the bowl placed in between the two on the floor. “Don’t rush, Skye.  You have plenty of time to eat. And eat some bananas. You can’t just pick out the cereal.” She chided the little one stuffed her mouth with the honey flavored cheerios. May cautiously pulled away the bowl as she noticed the tiny brunette continuously popping cereal into her already puffed out cheeks, one by one. “Skye, chew! Jesus. You really haven’t changed much, have you?” she sighed.

 

The miniature agent smiled as best she could with a full mouth and began to chew happily. Once she was finished, the toddler reached for the opened water bottle sitting next to her. Managing not to spill a drop, she grinned triumphantly at the older woman. “Nice job, honey.” May couldn’t contain her laughter or the smile on her face, as she looked at the adorable child. She watched the kid yawn widely and rub her eyes. “Are you sleepy, Skye? Come on. I’ll carry you to your pod. You can take a nap there, okay?” the woman whispered as she lifted up a quiet Skye into her arms.

 

_–  Back in the lab  –_

 

“I’ve got it! We had the incorrect analysis before!” Fitz shouted as he rearranged the ray.

 

“Fitz, you are brilliant! Quick, let’s go find May and get normal aged Skye back!”

 

“Wait just a moment…done! Well let’s go then! I’m sure you can’t wait to get your girlfriend back.” Fitz snickered. The two scientists ran into the lounge area, only to find Coulson and Ward sitting on the couches surrounded by case files. Jemma quickly surveyed the room and swiveled around to find May.

 

“They’re in her pod!” Coulson shouted over the back of the couch he was seated on. Chuckling at the thumbs-up he got in response, he returned to the folders in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ward smiling lightly as he picked up another file. “You happy to get rid of baby Skye already? I thought you took a liking to her, Ward?”

 

“What? No...I mean she’s actually really cute…and she doesn’t talk or complain as much as adult Skye…do we really need her back?” Ward half joked.

 

“She does argue less…” Coulson snorted. “But even if not all of us want to admit it, we love her. And we really need back.” He finished.

 

“Yea…our team wouldn’t be the same without our annoying, immature, genius computer hacker.” Ward added fondly. The two men shared a smile and went back to their files.

 

_–  In Skye’s pod –_

May jumped up into a defensive stance as the door burst open. She relaxed as she recognized the two scientists standing wide-eyed in the doorway. “Relax. She’s sleeping,” she stated pointing to the sleeping toddler. “Thank god that she’s a heavy sleeper.”

 

“Right. Sorry, May…we have the reversal ray.” Fitz said hesitantly as Jemma walked towards the bed.

 

“She’s really quite adorable, isn’t she? Oh goodness...I’m about to shoot a tiny, sleeping child...my _girlfriend_...who I have _already_ shot once before with a malfunctioning ray gun that...I really hope she doesn’t break up with me--”

 

“Simmons--” “Jemma, breathe--” May and Fitz said in unison as the woman began to lose steam.

 

“What if this doesn’t actually work? I’ve already managed to turn the love of my life into a toddler...what if something else goes wrong?” the fair skinned woman deflated suddenly as she lowered herself onto the side of the bed. She took in the sight of her miniature girlfriend and sighed. “No. I’ve got this. We tested it already, a bunch of times in the lab...and it worked. It’s got to work.” She concluded in a determined manner. May and Fitz looked on as the biochemist got up and took a deep breathe. She aimed the ray gun and shot.


	3. Chapter Three

 –      _One week later –_

“Jemma...this is fantastic!  You really didn’t have to make me dinner though. I told you that I forgave you for turning me--”

 

“--into a baby. I know. But I still feel absolutely horrible.”

 

“Hey, I’m fine. Nothing--”

 

“--bad happened, I know.  But it could’ve gone dreadfully wrong! I just wanted to make you this dinner as an apology of sorts. And of course to say that I love you, darling.” She said lovingly, as her arms wrapped around the normal, adult sized Skye.

 

“You’re finishing my sentences again,” Skye smirked as she placed her hands on her lover’s hips. “But yea, love you too.” She finished softly. Jemma grinned brightly as she leaned in and captured the skilled hacker’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

_–  A few hours later  –_

 

“Hey guys! What’s up?” Skye greeted Ward and Fitz as the two men walked into the lounge area.

 

“Not much, kid. Just grabbing a snack.” Ward muttered while grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry. On his way out, he ruffled Skye’s hair and seemed to look conflicted by his own actions.

 

“Um...why does he keep doing that?” The computer genius questioned with a confused expression.  “For the past week he has been calling me kid and ruffling my hair--”

 

“I assume he’s still kind of adjusting from when you turned into a toddler.” Fitz shrugged. “He seemed to really like playing with you. When Agent Coulson first saw you guys together, he said you were playing ‘horsey’”.

 

“Oh really?” Skye smirked mischievously.

 

“Don’t even try it, Skye. You were pretty much in love with him” May spoke as she walked into the lounge. “Don’t give me that look. You wouldn’t stop hugging him”

 

“Love at first sight?” Fitz teased.

 

“Shut up...” Skye pouted.

 

Jemma snorted as she pulled her girlfriend onto her lap. The two sat comfortably on the couch and Skye reflexively cuddled into her lover’s neck. “You better not be leaving me for Ward now. I know I shot you with a ray gun...twice...but at least I fixed it” Jemma teased.

 

The half Asian woman looked up from her spot under her girlfriend’s chin and placed a gentle hand on her face. Pulling the paler woman closer, she claimed her lips with her own. “Never. I’m never leaving you unless you honestly want me to. You’re stuck with me babe.” Skye whispered passionately. They were interrupted mid-kiss by the clearing of a throat. Both of their heads jerked up to see an annoyed May standing in front of them.

 

In her hands, she held a half eaten bowl of cheerios and mixed fruit.  She raised an eyebrow at Skye and pointed at the bowl. “You’re an adult and you still pick out the cheerios? Do you not like fruit of something?”

 

“What? No, I do...but I just had an urge to see how many cheerios I could fit in my mouth...is that weird?”

 

“Yes sweetie, that is quite strange.” Jemma stepped in with a quizzical look on her face.

 

“No. It’s actually not that strange, Simmons.” May sighed exasperatedly. “Just...please finish the fruit Skye. You really need to eat healthier.” The woman placed the bowl in the younger girl’s lap and started to walk away.

 

“May!” Skye shouted and got up from the couch before the trained agent could get too far. “Thanks. For the cheerios and the fruit. You didn’t have to make a bowl for me. I mean the note in the fridge was really sweet but you didn’t have to. I really appreciate it though. You’re the best.” She said honestly. Hesitantly, she pulled the older woman into a hug and instinctively tucked her head under the woman’s chin.

 

“You welcome Skye. I’m glad you got to it before one of the boys found it.” May cleared her throat before pulling away from the embrace and leaving the lounge.

 

“What was that?” Jemma asked with a tender smile.

 

“I...uh I’m not sure. I kinda just felt like hugging her?”

 

“I didn’t mean it to be a bad thing, Skye. It was actually really sweet. It’s just that I don’t think I’ve ever seen May hug anyone.”

 

“Well I guess I’m just really special then!” the skilled hacker said proudly with a childish grin.

 

“You definitely are quite special, darling,” Jemma said adoringly. The two lovers seated themselves back onto the couch. Unconsciously, Skye began to pick at the bowl of fruit and periodically fed the girl beside her. Their muffled voices and giggling could be heard throughout the halls and put a grin on the agents passing by.


End file.
